There is a need for a coaxial, or coax connector with multiple contact pairs for connecting to multiple coax cables. Each contact pair includes inner and outer contacts that connect, respectively, to the inner and outer conductors of a coax cable. Front ends of the contacts must be able to connect to mating contacts of a mating connector device, such as a connector device that lies on a circuit board. Each pair of contacts should be of small diameter so it can carry high frequency signals. Also, on most circuit boards there is limited space so the contacts and mating contacts must be closely spaced. A coax connector with contact pairs of simple and compact construction and mounting, would be of value.